


Suspension

by marlee813



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlee813/pseuds/marlee813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Esca decide to go camping. No. Scratch that. <i>Esca</i> decides to go camping, and because Marcus is the smitten bastard that he is, can hardly say no to those puppy dog eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [fanmedia challenge](http://ninth-eagle.livejournal.com/230431.html). Based on this prompt: 

The remnants of winter’s snow crunched heavily under Marcus’ feet as he trudged forward, the air just cold enough to have him wrapping his hoodie tighter around himself. Esca on the other hand, though smaller in frame and wearing only a long sleeved flannel shirt, was nearly skipping beside him, cheeks flushed from the chilled Spring air.

They’d been hiking for what seemed like forever and Marcus was getting uncomfortable, and hungry. Trust Esca to locate the one spot on the _planet_ that’s been untouched by human hands – or so it seems to Marcus, anyway – and then not only suggest that they _go_ there, but to pack a picnic and camping gear like it’s the middle of the summer. 

Oh, and did Marcus mention that the culmination of 50 pounds – at least – of food and camping gear was currently hanging off his back? No? Well now you know.

“Remind me why we are doing this again,” Marcus grumbles, shifting the heavy backpack to release some of the tension on his neck and shoulders.

“Because you love me,” Esca replies nonchalantly, tossing Marcus a smile.

Marcus shakes his head fondly, head dipping low to hide the blush that’s suffused his cheeks and has nothing to do with the crisp air. The things he lets Esca talk him into sometimes. 

“ _Other_ than that.” Marcus’s love for Esca would have him doing anything. And Esca knows this. 

“You seemed to be in agreement with the idea this morning.” Esca tries again.

_Could be because you asked me when I was balls deep inside you_ Marcus muses silently, unwilling to voice his thoughts aloud. Knowing Esca, he would just laugh, rich and deep, kiss Marcus on the cheek and go flouncing off into the wilderness like a woodland creature. 

“Can I take back my agreement?” Marcus settles on instead.

“No.”

“Please?”

Esca turns to look at him, pout forming on his swollen, chapped lips. Marcus has to consciously pull himself away from them. He’s trying to win and, against Esca, that takes all of his mental faculties to be focused on the task at hand.

Esca opens his mouth and Marcus, for a split second, thinks that Esca is going to agree with him for once. “No.”

Marcus chuckles, thinking himself crazy for even considering that that tactic had any probability of succeeding. 

Truth be told, Marcus is starting to thoroughly enjoy their walk. The near silence is comforting and the only sounds that Marcus can hear is the wind as it whistles around them and the quiet chirps of birds newly returned from winter hibernation. He feels like he’s suspended in time, and he could just live like this forever, breathing in the clear spring air and watching as Esca runs his fingers over the trunks of trees and picks the melting icicles off their branches.

“Marcus.” 

Esca’s voice is soft, but it pulls him out of his fantasy nonetheless. Esca is standing nearest to the trees, one hand waving him over enthusiastically.

“What is it?” Marcus asks once he gets nearer, voice filled with wonder. Few things make Esca look like he is right now, eyes alight, smile bright.

“Hungry?” Esca asks, nodding his head in the direction of his hand. He’s got a handful of cherries in his hand, the deep red of their skin a stark contrast to the white of Esca’s hand. The frost has yet to completely melt away, clinging to the stems while the water pools in the palm of Esca’s hand.

He shrugs the backpack off, pillowing it on his feet and opens his mouth, eyes shutting of their own volition.

He feels the first press of the cherry into his mouth, the skin cool and firm beneath his tongue. He hesitantly bites down, the skin tart and tangy, setting his taste buds alight. He’s pleasantly surprised that the flesh beneath has ripened enough that its nothing but sweet and he chews quickly, mindful of the pit.

Marcus opens his eyes, looks down to find Esca’s face open and carefree as he spits the pit out onto the softening earth. The sun is just starting to come out, bathing them both in warm heat and highlighting Esca’s outline in pale yellow and orange. Marcus smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkle as he reaches a finger out to flitter across Esca’s cheek. 

“Another?” Esca prompts, holding another cherry between thumb and index finger and Marcus bends forward to take the fruit between his teeth. He stands stock still for a few measured moments until Esca gets the hint and leans forward, balanced precariously on his toes as he takes the other half of the cherry in his mouth. 

The fruit splits open with ease and the pit falls effortlessly to the ground.   
Marcus finishes his bit of fruit first, and watches with growing interest as some of the juice drips down Esca’s chin. He presses forward, lips sucking the juice from Esca’s skin as Esca tilts his head back, giving Marcus greater access. Marcus trails spit soaked lips up the soft, warm skin, pulling back to look at Esca’s face before he captures Esca’s lips with his own, tongues sliding together. Esca’s tongue is chilled to the touch, and Marcus works to warm him up, tasting cherry as they kiss. 

Esca wraps strong arms around his neck and Marcus tugs him closer into the confines of his body. Marcus palms the exposed skin of Esca’s back as his shirt rides up but before he can get much farther, Esca pulls back abruptly, shaking slightly and Marcus’ brow furrows in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“Cold,” Esca responds and tosses his head, water droplets flying every which way, sliding down the strands and hanging off their tips as if in defiance to gravity before falling to land and soak through Esca’s shirt, “the snow has been melting since the sun came out. Onto _me_ I might add.”

“Why did you not tell me?” Marcus asks and before Esca can respond he slings an arm over Esca’s shoulders, watching with amusement as Esca burrows deep into his side.

“You should not be wearing such flimsy clothing,” Marcus scolds, though it’s lacking heat. 

“That’s why I didn’t tell you,” Esca teases, though his voice is muffled into the fabric of Marcus’ sweatshirt, “knew you were going to lecture me on my clothing decisions.”

“For good reason.” Marcus takes the hand that’s not wrapped securely around Esca and shoulder’s the backpack. “Come on love, let’s go set up this camp that you wanted so much.”

“Will there be tea?” 

Marcus can’t help it, he laughs, placing a chaste kiss on the top of Esca’s wet hair, “yes there will be tea.”

“Thank the gods.”

THE END.


End file.
